The Perks Of Being Friends With A Hypochondriac
by Calling Romeo
Summary: In which a stressed Sumire has a suspicion of being pregnant, and a heroic Mikan has the tendency to come save the day for her bestfriend. Friendship between Mikan and Sumire.  *Based on the novel Calling Romeo*


Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I do not own the plot, which was based from a part from the novel Calling Romeo. So basically, I don't own anything.

**Calling Romeo**

Mikan's P.O.V.

"I think I'm pregnant."

This sentence was the first thing I heard this day. My wonderful best friend, Sumire, called me to inform her very wonderful news.

*Flashback*

Lady Gaga woke me up. Annoyed, I snatched my phone from my bedside table and answered the person who disturbed my peaceful slumber.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Mikan? I think I'm pregnant." She told me seriously.

"Oh really? Are there pigs flying outside, too, Sumire?" I laughed dryly.

"This is serious,, Mikan."

"Yeah, yeah. Call me when you have something true and good . Now let me return to my wonderful and peaceful sleep." I said ready to turn off the phone. I know this is rude to do, but you know, she's talking nonsense.

"Mikan." She said with a pleading voice. "Can you at the very least come here? You know, to prove me wrong. And to convince me that I'm just talking nonsense."

"Okay. Be there in 2 hours." I said, because I know she won't stop bothering me unless I give in to her request.

"Thanks, Mikan. Oh, and can you please drop by at the nearest supermarket? And buy me that stuff that tests pregnancy?" She asked pleadingly. I can almost see her puppy eyes.

"Do I even have a choice? And scratch that 2 hours. Make it 3." I told her.

*End Flashback*

So after I dropped by the supermarket and buy what she asked me to buy, added with a few bottles of beer and wine, I headed to her flat.

I knocked on her door for 3 times before I heard the shuffling of a pair of feet. A fast scurrying towards the door, then BAM! A face with a messy make-up greeted me. So, I guess she IS serious about thinking she's pregnant.

I was gaping at her, holding back any insult.

She seemed to notice this, because at that moment, she said, "I know I look horrible. No need trying to hold it all in." Then she laughed. A forced laugh to be specific.

"Come on in." I followed her to her living room, all the while trying to close my mouth from gaping. Her living room was a mess. Clothes strewn anywhere, food take-outs scattered everywhere, and the worst of all, the smell of just-lit cigar. She's a neat freak, you see. The freakiest of all the neat freaks. And she only smokes when she's really worried about something or being extremely angry.

"Here", I handed her the strip of the one that'll decide all.

"Thanks, Mikan. I know you can be trusted." She said with a sad smile. Then she turned to walk to her bathroom.

After 5 minutes (which seemed like eternity when you're sitting alone in a messy room waiting for someone to deliver some heartbreaking, groundbreaking, earth-shattering news.), she stepped out of her bathroom, looking like her 7-year old self when she received her biggest teddy bear.

"So I guess, it's a false alarm, huh?" I asked her. I can't help the wide grin spreading on my face.

"Yep." She answered with a huge smile. She threw the strip across her bar, a few centimeters from where I was sitting.

"Here", I handed her the bottles of wine and beer I bought along with her pregnancy test.

As she was busy pouring liquid onto our glasses, I turned to look at the strip that I bought earlier.

"_How can such a small and simple thing define your future and happiness?" I thought._

As I was busy pondering over such useless thoughts, my eyebrows furrowed when I saw a thin, faint blue horizontal line spreading over the strip.

"Sumire! Sumire!"

"Mikan, what! There's no need to yell, you know." Her pretty face turned to look at me.

"What did the instructions say from the box?"

" Well, it just said to pee on it, then I'll have to wait for a good 1 minute and if there's a blue line on it, it means that I'm pregnant. If none, then I'm not." She explained to me thoroughly.

"Well, there's something you need to know. You see, um, abluelineappearedonthestrip." I said the last time a bit faster than I have intended.

"What? I didn't catch that last sentence."

"I said, a blue line appeared on the strip." I told her a BIT calmly.

"Oh." She then dropped the bottle of wine she was holding. It shattered against the cold, hard floor.

**Calling Romeo**

So after 1 wrecked shoe collection, 6 bottles thrown against the wall, and 5 boxes of Kleenex, Sumire has finally calmed down. As of now, she's sobbing on my most favorite shirt.

"I still can't believe that you, YOU OF ALL PEOPLE, is pregnant. You're a perfectionist , Sumire. I really can't understand. How can you get pregnant?"

"You're asking me how, Mikan? I had sex! Of course. What do you expect?" she snapped at me. I can't believe this woman. One minute she's crying, then next she's growling at you like a mad dog.

"I can't believe you answered that question. Of course I know you had sex. But without protection?" I told her disbelievingly.

Silence.

"But still Sumire, don't you think babies are cute?" I said quickly changing the subject.

"It's cute if it's not mine. I mean, they'll all go crying, ruining your beauty sleep, and… Look, the point here is that it'll ruin your life. I can give you a million reasons why. If only I'm not so depressed to think right now." She said with a pout.

"Okay, I know there's no use arguing about this, so how about I cheer you up instead. Let's go to that favorite restaurant of yours. My treat." I said with a smile.

Her eyes shone for a fraction of second, but it was quickly replaced by a sad look. Her look from before.

"The heck, Sumire. Come on. Let go of that worry for this night okay?" I said even though I know it's impossible for her to forget the problem the same day she knew it.

And to my surprise, she said yes.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt. I mean it's only one night, right? You can kiss my ass for tonight, big bellies!"

Seriously, this woman has issues.

"Wait for me. I'll go change my clothes and re-apply my make-up."

So after an eternity of her getting ready, we walked off to the chilly night of Tokyo.

-END-

**Calling Romeo**

So, after 3 years of wishing I can write a story myself, I have finally published one! Yay for me!

This story is based from a part story of my favorite romance novel, Calling Romeo. It's just that I think that if Mikan and Sumire were to have a very strong friendship, it would look like this. :)


End file.
